The Story of Truten
by phenobarbidoll
Summary: This is of course the story of Truten... How did he come into being? Will he ever find out? GotenxTrunks *Complete!*~shocked?
1. Intro

The Story of Truten  
  
Introduction  
  
The sun beat down on a motionless figure beneath it. His mind raced even as a cold sweat formed around him. "Great- it's about a hundred and ten degrees and I am fucking cold." He screamed to the desert sand. "Survival Training" He had said. "Bull shit! Why couldn't the bastard just finish me off!"  
  
***3 Hours Later***  
  
'I am so tired. I have got to stay awake. I know, I will just concentrate on some thing-any thing. Let me see. where am I? Some place very hot and. sandy. What am I doing here? Survival Training- Bull Shit. What am I? A Goner. Ugh! Where the hell did that come from? I will not die- not now any way. Lets see. concentration. I know! I'll play chess in my mind.. No, that's not good. They're like little people and I feel responsible for their lives.'  
  
And he was out.  
  
A little while later- or longer than that because he had been for quite some time. He awoke to some one prodding him in his side.  
  
"Hey kid are you alright?" A voice asked. "Because you don't look so good."  
  
After a moment of repeat nudges to his side he finally had enough and turned over. Much to his surprise and the strangers:  
  
"Papa?" The boy asked still only half conscious.  
  
"Whoa! Trunks is that you?! Trunks I'm not Vegeta it's me- Goku!"  
  
"Goku? Goku Son?!"  
  
"Wow Trunks you must be pretty out of it to think that I was."  
  
"I am not Trunks." The stranger cut in.  
  
"Your not? But you look."  
  
"My name is Truten I- I'm sorry I thought you were Son Goten."  
  
And the boy was out again. 


	2. Truten One

Chapter One: Distant Relations.  
  
Truten awoke some time later to find him self on some sort of make shift bed. It was hard and uncomfortable. Then he opened his eyes and realized that was because he was laying on a blanket spread out on the floor- in some sort of cave- thing. The second thing that he noticed was that he was hot again. Which he could not decide if that was a good thing or bad thing. And the third thing he noticed was-  
  
"Food! I smell food!"  
  
"Well of course- what else would you expect? You have to be a saiyin- You tried to tell me that your dad was Goten but you were kinda out of it. I think you must be Trunks' son- because you look just like him."  
  
"Except for the eyes." Truten added.  
  
He was right Goku noticed, as he starred into chocolate eyes that mirrored his own. "Actually." Truten began. "We're both right. They are both my parents."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Trunks and Goten. They are both my parents."  
  
"But how is the possible?" Goku asked with his usual blank look. "They can't make babies, they're both men right?"  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"And Chi-Chi always told me that you can ONLY have children when a man and a women love each other very much and then the stork decides wether or not to give you one and."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"First of all. I don't think that there is any way possible that Papa and Uncle Gohan are your children after that last statement. Stork? I mean Jesus Christ! And second.."  
  
"No it's true! I remember because Chi-Chi happened to put on a lot of weight right before we got Gohan and."  
  
Truten couldn't help smile at Goku's last words.. Every thing he had every heard about his grandpa was true. He was a lot like his Papa but different in small ways. Truten thought that was probably because he had never had a best friend called Trunks while growing up. Wasen't that what his parents had always told him? That Trunks had curupted him?  
  
"Grandpa Goku? Did you ever wonder where Saiyin babies come from?"  
  
"From their Saiyin mommies right?"  
  
"Um some times if you were fortunate enough to convince one to be your mate. You see because 9 out of 10 saiyin babies are male. And."  
  
"And if nobody wanted to marry you?"  
  
"Then it was possible for two males to mate and-"  
  
Truten looked down the see the freaked out expression on Goku's face and stopped himself. No he was not going to do this to him right now. He needed to hear it from the source.  
  
"Look Goku. You have been gone a long time. Almost every one thinks your dead. Every one but Papa and Uncle Gohan- they knew that you were still alive. Any way I just think that this would be so much better if you heard this from them. We can get the whole story- there are some things that I would like to know too." 


	3. Truten Two

Chapter Two: A Journey Back  
  
When Truten had originally planned on taking his grandpa back to see his parents he had not counted on leaving so soon. He was hoping for a little longer to eat and rest and eat some more- but he was quickly disappointed. He should have known that once he had gotten Goku excited about some thing that was what was going to happen. He was like that himself.  
  
It was a little over and hour later when Goku drug Truten out the entrance to his desert cave. Truten really was not up for the flight but he figured he might as well get it over with. Imagine his surprise when he heard Goku say-  
  
"I think we will find trunks first so that I can surprise Goten later."  
  
Then Goku grabbed Truten's arm (nearly ripping it out of its socket) placing two fingers to his forehead, they were gone..  
  
***Capsule Corporation 2:15 PM***  
  
..And they reappeared. One the desk of a very startled Trunks.  
  
"What the fuck? I mean- DAMN IT! Goten is going to kill me for using 'that language in front of our son.'."  
  
"Awww come on dad- you taught me some of my best vocabulary."  
  
"Ahh- shut up." Trunks said playfully. "So- umm Goku, nice to know you are alive and um. what are you doing here? Not that I am not happy you are I am just saying that- I mean you haven been gone for a long time and well. you know I mean.."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Truten?"  
  
"You're doing that thing again."  
  
"What thing."  
  
"That thing where you say a whole lot of absolutely nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Any way Trunks.." Goku broke in. "I actually wanted to know. well where babies come from?"  
  
"What?!" Trunks nearly fell backwards in his leather business chair. "You want to know. what? Goku you have two kids!!"  
  
"Yeah dad he thinks they came from the stork- I asked him, he just wanted to know. As well as I- exactly how to saiyin males have children."  
  
Trunks sat there with his mouth open for a while. Thinking over what his son had just said. Wondering if he could escape the subject this time. Probably not. He could usually get around telling his son the whole truth- I mean Truten got the gist of how it works but- he didn't want to tell him that he had--- Well if Truten was going to get reinforcements then damn it! So was he!  
  
"Yeah okay- you win Truten." Trunks gave in.  
  
"Aww come on dad you say the same thing every time, I am old enough to know I swea- What did you say?!"  
  
"I said you win. One condition though." Trunks added.  
  
"And what would that be."  
  
"We're going to wait till tonight when your papa and I are together to tell you. Now get off my desk" Trunks said with a playful push.  
  
Truten not wanting to push his luck agreed. He had waited to long to know the truth. Well all of it any way. He knew that one of two males would carry the child- but how one decided who would have that job he had no clue. Was it a who's on top who's on bottom kind of game? Because in the case he was no sooner to finding out who had actually birthed him because that changed on a regular basis. He had asked his Granddad Vegeta once how babied like this were born. He taught that they must have to perform some sort of c-section but he had said saiyin male pregnancies had a built in one. At the end of the 5th term (as Saiyin's stay pregnant for 10-12 Earth months) The stomach of the person birthing the child will split one layer of skin at a time. Apparently quite painful.  
  
SO at least Truten was loved- even if no one- family, fiends, parents- would tell him HOW he came into this world.  
  
Half and hour later they were walking down the steps of Capsule Corps. Main business office.  
  
Trunks deciding that he did not want to go home strait away made the decision to drive back with an excited yet strangely quite Goku and Truten.  
  
Then suddenly- as just to spite Trunks came a groaning from the back seat.  
  
"Goku? Is that you what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing." Goku said strangely. "I just get a little car sick."  
  
Trunks thought that through for a minuet before laughing. The ultimate fighter in the universe and he gets carsick.  
  
Then he noticed that his son had seemed not to notice that any thing had even been said.  
  
"Truten what's the matter?" Trunks asked slightly concerned.  
  
"Nothing dad. I just. I finally am going to know. I don't understand what was such a big deal about who 'birthed' me that no one wanted to tell me before."  
  
"Oh. You knew that much did you? Your grandfather told you this I guess?"  
  
Truten nodded as Trunks pulled into his driveway.  
  
"Don't worry, we will tell you all about it tonight." 


	4. Truten Three

Chapter Three: Back Up  
  
With Trunks' good luck Goten was not home yet.  
  
"Great that means I can put this off a little longer"  
  
"Put what off dad- you said."  
  
"I know when Goten gets home I promise"  
  
"What are you hiding? What don't you want me to know? Come on Daddy please.."  
  
'Damn and he used that some look that Goten-'  
  
"Yeah Trunks.what are you hiding?" Goku chirped in. Thinking as usual this was just some game they were all playing.  
  
"Trunks felt cornered. I well. you see it all started..and we were. and Dende- how old was I? I."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Truten?"  
  
"You're doing it again."  
  
"Doing what- Oh, that thing I do where I say a whole lot of absolutly nothing?"  
  
Truten nodded.  
  
"All right when Goten gets home."  
  
Truten took off inside with his Grandpa behind him. Trunks turned around and put his car back inside it's capsule. Then he too walked inside.  
  
Once in the living room Trunks plopped down on the couch next to his son and started watching television. not atcually paying attention Trunks was off in his own world and did not notice until about the tenth time he was being called.  
  
"Dad.Dad.Dad.Dad."  
  
"Oh sorry son- whatcha need?"  
  
"Dad what's wrong with you? I mean you were off in space some where."  
  
"I was just thinking son----" He was cut off by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Papa!" Truten yelled before jumping up and clobbering poor Goten. They of course both ended up on the floor. They playfully fought for a while before Goten eventaully got the best of his son in a tickeling war.  
  
Suddenly Goten felt a famillar ki. Then he made eye conact with his son. Who smiled and nodded. Goten ran into the next room, and he repeated what he had just done with his own son with his father.  
  
"See Trunks!" Goten said "He wasen't dead your dad was right. Only me Gohan and Vegeta knew you weren't."  
  
"That's not true koi.. I believed you."  
  
"Ah You did not" Goten replied before squishing himself tight next to Trunks on the couch and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Goten stopped when he noticed that his father had turned bright red.  
  
"Oh sorry dad you didn't know did you?"  
  
"Ummm.. all I know is that I am here to learn how two Saiyin males make babies. umm do they have to kiss like guys and girls do?"  
  
"Papa - Dad promised us that we would hear the whole story when you got home. You're story. my story." 


	5. Truten Four

~~~I did not own Dragon Ball Z in the first 3 chapters. nor do I own it now.~~~  
  
Chapter Four: Just Kids  
  
Trunks and Goten were always best friends. Duh. Every one knows that. It was really an opposites attract sort of thing.  
  
Goten was sweat and naive- even if he wasn't. And Trunks was a genius little devil who was really an Angel.  
  
In addition, Goten spent most of his childhood wishing that his father would come home, and Trunks spent most of his time wishing his would go away.  
  
They were always together. Well until either of their mothers had enough and called her boy home.  
  
One day on a rainy afternoon when the boys were forced to stay inside by an angry Chi-Chi who insisted that even though they were Saiyins they could catch cold some thing that helped shape the future happened:  
  
"Trunks we're special right?"  
  
"What? Yeah we're way more powerful than weak humans."  
  
"No that's not what I meant! WERE special- like us- best friends."  
  
"Yeah of course you're my best friend Goten! Nothing will ever change that!"  
  
"You'll never like girls more than me right?"  
  
"No way Goten girls are ickie! Besides I love you most of all!"  
  
"Really Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah! Just do me a favor okay?"  
  
"Kay!" Goten Squeaked excitedly.  
  
"Don't tell my dad I used the 'L' word." 


	6. Truten Five

Chapter Five:  
  
It was Trunks 18th birthday. His mother had begged for him to let her throw him a party but he had declined, saying that he would rather just spend the evening with Goten away some where in the woods.  
  
Trunks and Goten had not been by themselves in seemingly forever. They were about to enter their senior year in highschool, and things have been getting strange.  
  
It was a hot summer night just like this night when things had begun to get sticky. After a hard day of training under then saiyin Nazi Vegeta that they decided to take a dip in Trunk's pool. The only problem being that they were to lazy to walk back up to the house to get their swimming * ahem * trunks.  
  
"Come on Goten take off you clothes and get in." Called a naked Trunks.  
  
"No Trunks- I really don't think that's a good idea- I mean."  
  
"What's the matter Goten? You aren't scared? Are you?" Trunks said in his most annoying voice possible.  
  
"No- it's just there are some things that you need to know- Christ Trunks! Don't just stand their put some clothes on! How the hell am I supposed to tell you some thing serious when you are standing there looking like that?!"  
  
"Looking like what Goten? What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?!"  
  
Goten opened his mouth to say some thing. But nothing in any language Trunks had ever heard came out. Instead Goten turned around and took of back towards the house. Unfortunately for him, Trunks had always been the faster of the Two. He managed to get in front of him rather quickly but that didn't stop Goten. Eventually Trunks had to physically stop him- which didn't make Goten to happy.  
  
"Get out of my way Trunks."  
  
"What's the matter Goten. One minuet were fine and the next- tell me what's going on."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"What wouldn't I understand?!"  
  
"Get out of my way Trunks."  
  
"No. Not till you tell me what the fuck is going on!"  
  
"I am not going to ask you again Trunks."  
  
"Damn strait your not!"  
  
Before Goten knew what was happening- he found himself flung over Trunks shoulder being flown towards the house.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?!!"  
  
"Oh- getting my way. As usual." Trunks replied. Still naked of course.  
  
They made their way into the house and on the way to Trunks room they passed a very alarmed Briefs Family.  
  
"Mommy look it!" Chirped Bra excitedly as she pointed to her big brother who was walking through the house, nude, with his best friend over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Gasped Bulma. "Trunks what do you think you are doing young man?"  
  
"Nothing mom, just having a heart-to-heart conversation with Goten."  
  
"I always did worry about those two- oh well." Vegeta said before going back to the television show he had been watching. Some thing with a lot of violence.  
  
They soon reached Trunks bedroom. The door was opened and Goten was latterly tossed inside. Luckily Trunks' aim was good and he landed in the bed.  
  
"Now speak and don't you dare lie to me Goten."  
  
"Trunks I'm-"  
  
"Gay." Trunks added thoughtfully.  
  
Goten looked up- thinking he might cry and then remembering that he was way to 'macho' for that so he bit his lip. "How did you know he asked."  
  
"You dated Danny Alfenso right?"  
  
"Yeah- how do you know Danny-"  
  
"He's my ex."  
  
"Trunks I can't believe you went out with my ex- wait? You WHAT?! Trunks does that mean?"  
  
"Yeah Goten. I am too. I can't believe we never told each other. I mean we tell each other every thing."  
  
"I know but I just thought that you would you know.."  
  
"Freak out?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's what I thought you would do to."  
  
"Trunks you are still my best friend right?"  
  
"Nothing could ever change that Goten."  
  
***Back to the Woods***  
  
"Trunks it's hot, and there are misquotes- and its ickie. Remind me again why I am doing this?"  
  
"Because your very best friend in the whole universe asked you too because he only turns eighteen once and really wants to spend it with you." Trunks said with his sexy smile.  
  
"Thanks Trunks you really know how to make a guy feel like shit."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Trunks can I talk to you about some thing serious for a minuet."  
  
"No. Just kidding go ahead."  
  
"I can't do this when you are giving me that look."  
  
"Okay fine."  
  
"Trunks have you ever thought. about you know. Being more than friends?"  
  
This slightly caught Trunks of guard. Of course he had thought about being more than friends with Goten- all the time.. Multiple times a day. But he always reached the same conclusion.  
  
"What and risk this beautiful friendship?" Trunks said trying to laugh it off.  
  
Trunks turned and look at Goten who looked so hurt Trunks couldn't stop himself from embracing him in a tight hug. Then he looked down at Goten in his arms and realized that he had been crying. I guess he had forgot how macho he was supposed to be- how 'girlie' it was to cry because that was what he was doing.  
  
They held each other for a while before Goten finally broke Trunks hold on him. Only to start removing Trunks Clothing.  
  
"Friends?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Friends." Said Goten. 


	7. Truten Six

~Sppppppssssssst- In case you have not figured it out yet I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's Characters. I am not saying that I would not like too- just saying that I don't.  
  
Chapter Six: Almost the Couple (four months after the woods)  
  
Trunks and Goten lay together on the full sized bed in Goten's room. At Trunk's house there were about fifty guestrooms with an entire furniture store full of beds but at Goten's house.they made due with the one.  
  
It was a tight squeeze for the two demi-saiyins but they managed. Not that they really minded. It was widely known that they both preferred the same sex. Yes every one knew- every one but Chi-Chi. And it was going to say that way too. It's not like Goten and Trunks were a couple. They were just 'friends'. Very good looking- very close- friends and occasional lovers.  
  
What did you expect? They were teenage boys- they both had needs right? So what- they were physically attracted to each other? Big deal- they were best friends and nothing could change that. They were like brothers- brothers who did occasionally do very unbrotherly things to each otherthers who had, on several occasions 'talked' about being more than friends.  
  
Goten kept nodding in and out of consciousness. He rather enjoyed having his 'best' friend Trunks next to him in bed. He wanted every moment to last. He usually took the pro-truten argument when the were discussing their 'relationship'. Truten was Trunks and Gotens word for what was between them. It was kinda like a code, so they could still talk about it when other people would listen- and no one would really understand what they were talking about.  
  
Trunks on the other hand- thought that they were better off as friends. He didn't understand why he thought this though. Goten was every thing that he could wish for, and more. He was some one that understood him better than any one else in the world, he was funny, fun to be around, an amazing- nice guy. Plus he was dead sexy and had an ass to die for.  
  
It seemed like every time Trunks would date any one it was just some off brand version of Goten. Goten Like - not Goten. He wasn't even fooling himself any more. He knew he wanted- needed- Goten. But he couldn't put his friendship on the line. Not yet.  
  
Trunks turned over in his sleep and instinctively moved towards the source of warmth in the bed- Goten. Before he even knew what was happening he was in the tightest bear hug of his life- and really not minding.  
  
Goten knew he should be waking up Trunks. there was so no way that Trunks would like the idea of them 'cuddling' with each other. No matter how close they were- Trunks would be really pissed because he knew that Goten was leaning towards wanting him to be his boy friend and not just his 'friend'.  
  
Of course there was only one way that Goten was going to get himself out of this one. Fake sleeping- like when they were little and their moms would catch them up talking way after their bedtime.  
  
Goten closed his eyes right before Trunks opened his.  
  
'Baka' Trunks taught. 'He should know that I can tell when he is not really sleeping.'  
  
Trunks- Utilizing the fact that he had Goten in such a lock- drug him closer and kissed him. Scratch that- PASSIONATLY kissed him. On the mouth even!  
  
Goten's eyes went from closed too more open than originally thought possible in record time.  
  
"Trunks no we can't- you said."  
  
"I can change my mind can't I?"  
  
"Trunks what about our friendship?!"  
  
"Hey that's my line! See how difficult you are? Always changing your mind!"  
  
"Hey you just changed your mind too!"  
  
"Yeah. But I called you on it first." 


	8. Truten Seven

***In the process of still not owning DBZ***  
  
Chapter Seven: The First Day  
  
~~~2 weeks later. Christmas Vacation! ~~~  
  
"Today's the first day!"  
  
"The first day of what?" Goten asked questionably.  
  
"Of the rest of our lives."  
  
"That was really lame Trunks."  
  
"Fine but it is the first day of Christmas Vacation and I plan on enjoying it."  
  
"Then why are we up at the crack of dawn. on a Saturday?"  
  
"Because we have to go Christmas shopping today! Otherwise we will never get it done. I know us, we will put it off till the last minuet."  
  
"Trunks we already put it off till the last minuet. It's a week and a half till Christmas. Our moms do their shopping right after Thanksgiving."  
  
"Any way----" Trunks began.  
  
"The mall opens early during the holidays and we are already going to have to stand in lines to do EVERY THING!"  
  
"Ha- why do you always have the answers?"  
  
"Because that's my job."  
  
"Well if that's your job then what's mine?"  
  
"To look cute."  
  
"I'll work on that." Said Goten laughing.  
  
"No need." Trunks said before grabbing him and engaging him in a kiss.  
  
Half any hour later Trunks and Goten were fully awake and sitting in the Briefs dunning room table.  
  
They sat chatting for a moment about what to get who. Eventually the subject came up of what they were going to get each other.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"You!" Growled Goten before attacking trunks * ahem* viciously.  
  
"No seriously."  
  
'Nothing Trunks. I don't want you to get me--" And he was cut off by another abrupt kiss from Trunks.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks gasped breaking their tongue war.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay"  
  
And they were kissing again. Man that had started happening more and more frequently. Actually it seems like that was all they had been doing for days.  
  
"Good morning brats." Walking past them on his way towards the refrigerator.  
  
Trunks and Goten were frozen. Mid kiss. Mouths still pressed together. Tongues still intertwined. One of Trunks hands was placed firmly on the table keeping them both from tumbling to the ground. The other was clasped firmly around Goten's * Ahem * firm butt. Goten on the other hand had both arms wrapped tightly around Trunk's thick neck.  
  
A long and awkward moment of silence took place before any one spoke a word. Both boys' eyes remained in the wide open position.  
  
"For Christ sake boy." Vegeta said in his usual tone. "I am not an idiot I have known all along what was going on." Then Vegeta took a few swigs out of the orange juice bottle (alright he drank the whole thing) and walked back out the door the way he came.  
  
The two boys remained in shock a while longer. Afterwards it was Goten who snapped out of it first. He gently touched Trunks' cheek to bring him back to the real world.  
  
"Are we still alive?" Croaked Trunks.  
  
"Yep." Replied Goten.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because if this were heaven. We would both be naked. and there would be a bed and.."  
  
Trunks laughed softly before speaking again. " I can't believe he knew. I thought for sure that he would have---"  
  
"Pounded us both into oblivion?" Goten added.  
  
"Yeah. That."  
  
After debating on traveling by air or car- they both came to the conclusion that they were far to lazy to fly. The decided on the little red sports car convertible. A capsule car of course. There was no what that they were going to spend hours looking for a parking space. After all, the sooner they got in the sooner they could get back out.  
  
In two hours they hit just about every store in the mall. They had bought all kinds of things:  
  
Sweaters, gift sets, boxed chocolates, toys, stuffed animals, fruity flavored eatable underwear, puzzles, games, various lubricants, gift certificates, gift wrap, and much much more.  
  
And when they were all done they had just one more store to hit.  
  
"Trunks you can't make me go in there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Danny works there! He's a manager remember."  
  
"Yeah? SO what? Half the guys I ever dated worked at the Gap." [1]  
  
"And how many would that be?" Goten asked with a not to happy look on his face.  
  
"Any way you need new jeans." Trunks said abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Can't it wait and you can get me them for Christmas?"  
  
"No you need them now. Besides. I want to get you some thing special for Christmas.  
  
Goten and Trunks escaped a little under an hour later. The saw lots of ex's, got lots of looks, and Goten was sure he heard at least one "NO- they are just 'friends'"  
  
Soon they were out of the mall and on their way towards Gotens.  
  
[1] Just a note. I do not own Gap either. wait a second I do!! * Looks at he Gap stock * And I have worked there three years! 


	9. Truten Eight

No I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Okay here it is my apology for my spelling. I can't do it. (thanks Aifric I'm trying really hard to get better) Also thanks for all the really great reviews.. you all said such nice things! Oooh!! And I nearly died.. one of my fave authors in like, the whole universe read my story and she likes it too! (Thanks Leaf!)  
  
So on with the story.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Leading Cause of Statistics.  
  
Trunks and Goten once again chose the car as their preferred method of transportation. The more time they spent together the better. And the car- being by far slower than flying (even if they took the really scenic route) was an easily made decision.  
  
They had been driving for a little under five minuets when the * ahem * first 'incident' occurred.  
  
"Trunks?" Asked Goten. "Do you have any idea how long I have loved you?"  
  
"What?!" Came a shriek from the driver's side. You mean you haven't always loved me?" Trunks said in a playful tone.  
  
"No. I mean Yes. I mean- TRUNKS I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! But you know when I realized that it was love."  
  
"Okay. When did you realize this. last week?" Trunks said still playing around.  
  
"Quit joking around Trunks."  
  
"Sorry Chibi- when did you realize that you love me?"  
  
"When you said that you would never like girls more than me. You said you loved me too but you told me not to tell your dad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't remember that?" Goten asked sadly.  
  
"Of course I do but. Goten I was nine years old!"  
  
"Eight but who's counting!"  
  
Suddenly Trunks decided that he wanted Goten closer to him. SO he grabbed him to pull him in the middle seat but he for got about just one thing.  
  
After about a minuet of play fighting, or what Trunks taught was play fighting. He decided that Goten's 'act' like he didn't want to be close was not longer cute. But when he glanced at the passenger side he realized what the problem was.  
  
He was about a second way from strangling his lover with his Safety belt.  
  
"Damn it Goten I'm sorry" Trunks said no longer paying attention to driving. He jumped the curb but abruptly got back into his lane. Much to the joy of all the pedestrians who were now fearing for their life.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"You can say that again." Said a slightly dazed Goten.  
  
The second 'incident' happened less than the minuets from the first. (Why don't our boys ever learn the first time?)  
  
They were just driving a long. listening to some meaningless ramble on the radio.. and soon there after, Goten's mind started wondering. and well when Goten's mind starts to wonder. so do his hands.  
  
In fact, Goten's hands had just wondered down some where particularly interesting when Trunks decided * ahem* to swerve into opposing traffic.  
  
Fortunately for them. They managed to avoid a head on collision, and escape one again with out damage to any thing.  
  
After this flying was looking better and better.  
  
~~~ Okay so nothing big happened here and that's only because I have some thing particularly evil cooked up for the next one.~~~  
  
Ought oh.. some thing wicked this way comes. 


	10. Truten Nine

This Chapter is dedicated to Evil Cranberry- because it would be a shame if she had to soil herself.  
  
Chapter Nine: Gift-Wrappings  
  
They made it home in record time as they managed to stay off each other most of the way to Goten's. Most of the way. There was that one 'incident' over highway 59 but- hehe never mind. Lets just say some people caught up in rush hour traffic got a free show.  
  
Once they were inside an empty house and a note from Chi-Chi greeted them.  
  
Dear Sweet Heart,  
  
I am going to Bulma's so that we can finish planning our menu for Christmas Eve. Then we are going to have a mom's night out in the city. I will be home late so don't wait up! I am sure that you and Trunks can find some way to entertain yourselves for a little while.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Ps- there's food in the fridge. Put in the microwave on high for five minuets. Oh and sweetie- remember to let the food cool off before eating it, I would hate for you to burn your tongue again.  
  
"Umm. you don't think that she knows some thing do you Trunks?"  
  
"Nah. She meant it innocently I'm sure."  
  
"Okay what do we do now."  
  
"We wrap all the stuff we bought today."  
  
"Do we have to. I would rather 'entertain ourselves'"  
  
"Me too but this is one of those things where if we don't do it now. we won't."  
  
"We sure do have a lot of those."  
  
"That's because we have no will power."  
  
"Oh. Well I think I like it that way."  
  
"Me too Goten. So lets get this done and then we can think of some thing 'entertaining' to do afterwards." Then Trunks pulled Goten into a quick kiss. But it was gone as soon as it started because he didn't want to get to 'involved'"  
  
Trunks finished his pile in less than then minuets. They were all wrapped perfectly and all had nicely tied bows and little nametags. When he was done he turned around to check on Goten who had been alarmingly quiet. He found his lover in deep concentration over one small box that was partially wrapped and not very well either. Then Trunks noticed that none of Goten's presents had been completely wrapped. They all laid half done in a circle around Goten.  
  
"Trunks I suck at this please help." Goten said nearly in tears.  
  
"Aww come on. It's okay love. Let me do that." Then Trunks took the package that Goten was working on.  
  
"No Trunks, you don't have to do that."  
  
"No I don't. But I want to."  
  
"Thanks Trunks. I don't know what I would do with out you."  
  
"I don't know what I would do with out you either. I don't like to think about it."  
  
"I would be very sad."  
  
"Me too Go-Chan. There. All done. Now what do we do?"  
  
"You give me my Christmas present early."  
  
"Goten you never told me what you wanted for."  
  
"Yes I did! I said I wanted you."  
  
"Oh. I see. And what exactly do you want of me Goten."  
  
"Well why don't you come upstairs and I can show you?"  
  
***Hours later, when Chi-Chi finally got home, both boys were in Goten's bed passed out from exhaustion.***  
  
Some time later- they awoke to the late morning son. Goten was out of bed first. which was really surprising since Trunks was usually the one that had to practically drag Goten out of bed in the morning. Goten's original plan was to wake Trunks up as rudely as possible but one look at his sleeping Angel and he changed his mind.  
  
'I think I would rather go back to bed.' Goten taught. 'Yes a very good idea'  
  
Hours from then when they were both ready to get of bed they were forced to part ways because Bulma had not seen Trunks in 24 hours and Chi- Chi was not letting Goten go any where until he finished his chores.  
  
"It's okay love." Said Trunks in his most comforting voice. "I'll take you out to Diner tonight. And ask your mom if you can sleep over at my house."  
  
Goten nodded and they shared a quick kiss and then Trunks was off.  
  
Today Goten managed to finish his chores in record time. His mother was not sure what caused this but of course there were no complaints from her.  
  
"Maybe every thing I have taught him finally sunk in." Chi-Chi said as Goten ran out the door.  
  
He still had hours to go till he could meet up with Trunks for diner- and that was great. Because there was some thing that he had to get first.  
  
Walking into the jewelry store in the mall he was a bit intimidated. There were sparkly things every where, along with big price tags. He wanted some thing simple, and the sales person just didn't seem to get it. He must have seen about a million tiny diamond engagement rings finally he spoke up.  
  
"Ummm. do you have any thing simpler?" Asked Goten.  
  
"Why don't you want the best for your little lady?" Asked the snotty nosed Sales Clerk.  
  
"Well you see.." Goten began leaning in. "The person I am going to marry. is a man."  
  
"A man!" Screamed the sales clerk. As every one in the store turned to stare at Goten who was now bright red. "Oh sorry." Said the clerk recovering himself. "Perhaps this then." Then he took out a tiny red box and in it were two tiny gold bands- plain.  
  
"They're perfect! Can I get them engraved?"  
  
"Of course sir. What would you have them say?"  
  
"Truten."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Truten."  
  
"Can you spell that?"  
  
"Yes. T-R-U-T-E-N"  
  
"You can pick them up next week on the 23rd"  
  
Goten walked around the mall a little while longer. Wondering whether or not to get a card. Hallmark does after all make a card for every thing  
  
Finally it was time for them to meet for diner. They met at Trunks and took their time about deciding what to do.  
  
"I think we should go to McDonalds." Said Goten excitedly.  
  
"Goten I wanted to take you some place nice."  
  
"McDonalds is nice!"  
  
"Goten--"  
  
"Will you take me to see a movie instead Tru-chan?"  
  
"What do you want to see?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"No. Any thing but Harry Potter."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No Goten. Awww. come one don't give me that look. oh all right but then you owe me a favor. I already feel like shit."  
  
"Why what's the matter? Are you sick? Do you need to stay home. do you want me to take you to a doctor?"  
  
"No, I don't think that I am sick sick I just don't feel right. Like there is some thing wrong."  
  
"Oh no. Trunks please don't let it be the end of the world."  
  
"I don't know Goten. I sense a strong power coming- but I don't know where from."  
  
A/N Okay I know.. I couldn't resist. Harry Potter hehe. Oh I don't own Hallmark either. Oh and for those of you who wanted a lemon- some one might as well Tattoo 'virgin little girl' on my forehead they would not be far from the truth. 


	11. Truten ten

Nope. I still don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Chapter Ten: Two Turtle Doves  
  
On the morning of the 23rd Goten was out side the jewelry store waiting for it to open. He held his breath until he saw that they did not spell Truten wrong. He paid the man the largest some of money he had ever paid for any thing in his life, and then he pocketed the rings. He was going to drop it off at his house before heading over to see Trunks.  
  
He ran out of the mall in such a hurry that he accidentally knocked over two old people. (Don't worry he caught them before they fell.) Once out of the mall he took flight and as fast as he could got home, changed, dropped off the rings, (placing it securely in his sock drawer) and took off again. Not even hearing his mother calling after him wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
In about three minuets he made it to Trunks' house. Bulma greeting him at the door and she told him that he was still upstairs, that she thought he was still asleep.  
  
"Ha! I am going to get him this time! See how much he likes being woke up!" Goten said to him self as he half flew half bounced up the stairs.  
  
Goten raced down the hall and discovered Trunks' door cracked slightly open. He pushed it open. As quite as possible, slid inside- still not making a sound, closed the door behind him- managing to keep it from squeaking, and then- he realized that Trunks was not there.  
  
"Where can he be?" Asked Goten aloud. "He wasn't downstairs."  
  
Goten opened the door- this time not caring how much nose it made, and stepped out into the hallway. He proceeded to walk down the narrow alleyway. Passing one for after another until he reached Trunks bathroom.  
  
"Trunks are you in there?" Goten asked knocking on the door.  
  
No response.  
  
He was about to walk away when he heard a strange and not normal sounding noise.  
  
"Trunks is that you?"  
  
Goten pressed his ear against the door to hear better and this time he knew for sure what he had heard.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten screamed pushing open the door.  
  
"Trunks- oh God what's the matter?!" Goten took a few more steps towards his lover who was currently leaning over the toilet seat throwing up.  
  
"I knew I should have locked the door." Trunks croaked out between heaves.  
  
"Trunks are you okay?"  
  
"AM I OKAY? AM I OK?" * Heave *"Does it fucking look like I am okay?!"  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"No- Nothing." Said Trunks trying to recover himself. "It was like this yesterday too but. I thought that I had slept it off."  
  
Trunks flushed the toilet and got up to rinse his mouth out with water. Goten helped steady him just in case- because he looked like he was about to fall over.  
  
"Do you know what's causing it?"  
  
"No I- thought it was some virus. One of those twenty-four hour things but- it's been a full day already."  
  
"But Trunks. We have never had things like that before"  
  
"I know. My dad keeps laughing at me. Like he knows what's going on he just has not decided to fill me in on it yet."  
  
"Come on I will take you back to your room."  
  
Goten slowly walked Trunks back down the hall. He helped him get into bed, pulled to covers up over him, turned off the lights, kissed him on the cheek and then turned to leave.  
  
"Please don't leave Go-chan. I feel like I need you here."  
  
"Ssssh. I am just going to find your dad. I'll be right back."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Goten closed the door quietly and begun walking back down stairs to find Vegeta. Who as always was in the gravity room.  
  
He made it to the dome shaped building and pressed to button to contact the person and the inside. There was a pause and then-  
  
"Who the hell is it?"  
  
"It's Goten."  
  
Suddenly the Gravity Chamber door burst open and an angry- not to mention sweaty- Vegeta emerged.  
  
"I suppose you would be wondering what is it that is happening to Trunks."  
  
Goten nodded. "Do you know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Long pause.  
  
"Well then. Will you tell us?"  
  
"No. You will find out on your own soon enough."  
  
***Back to Trunks Room***  
  
"He wouldn't tell me." Goten said. "He says that we will know soon enough. Insert the standard Vegeta scowl there."  
  
"That's okay Goten." Trunks said walking past him. "I feel fine now." 


	12. Truten Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Ten Minutes Till Christmas (spelled the correct way because I love Afric)  
  
Today was Christmas Eve. And fortunately for Trunks and Goten every one was far to busy running around to even notice any one else was there.  
  
* Heave* "I swear Goten that I am fine." * Heave*  
  
"Now why is it that I don't believe you?"  
  
*Heave*  
  
"Could it be that this is the third morning in a row that you have decided to pray to the all mighty porcelain God?"  
  
"Shut the-" *heave* "fuck up Goten."  
  
"I am just worried about you Tru-chan."  
  
"I know I just can't keep doing this. You know my mom is making me take over as President of Capsule Corp. right?"  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
"Staring in the New Year. I just have got so much shit going on right now. I don't need any other catastrophes, or illnesses, or anything."  
  
"I don't know how you are going to do it Trunks. Being president and going to school. I hope you will still have time for me." Goten added sadly.  
  
"I will ALWAYS have time for you Go-chan."  
  
Trunks stood up. Brushed his teeth, and walked outside into the hallway, hand and hand with Goten.  
  
"Tomorrow Christmas. Maybe it will snow?"  
  
"Not likely Chibi- it's eighty degrees."  
  
"I have never seen snow."  
  
"I know. You used to write Santa Clause every year and ask."  
  
"I can't believe you still remember that Tru-chan."  
  
"It's a very nice memory."  
  
The morning passed quickly enough- followed swiftly by the afternoon, and then on to the evening. Then all the guests for Bulma's and Chi-Chi's Christmas Eve party began to arrive.  
  
Since the two hosts were still in the kitchen making the final preparations Goten and Trunks got nominated to greet every one at the door. Because- in all logic Vegeta probably thinks the doorbell is some sort of attack and Goku- well Goku is gentle enough but he has the attention span of a sand flea. [1]  
  
Half way through the evening Goten had sent Trunks to sit down. He still didn't look well and Goten decided it was probably better to handle door duty on his own for a while.  
  
Finally it was time to open gifts. Both the boys spent time with their families before sneaking off on their own. Both carrying small packages in sparkly paper. Trunks' of course wrapped better than Goten's. They made their way back to the far corner of Capsule Corp's property to a bench that had and evergreen tree covered in tiny white Christmas lights.  
  
They sat very close, both starring at the ground, *ahem* fondling the gift they were to give to the other. For a moment neither said any thing. But finally Trunks spoke up.  
  
"Open yours first Go-chan."  
  
Goten sat his present for Trunks down next to him and took the perfectly wrapped rectangular box from Trunks. It was blue snowflakes with a matching bow. He smiled excitedly and tore it open. Inside were three pieces of paper. Goten read the one on top.  
  
"One all expenses paid trip to see ACTUAL SNOW for New Years." Goten gasped, and looked at the other two slips of paper. Which were plane tickets departing from Santan City and arriving in Vermont. "Vermont! Trunks- we can't."  
  
"Oh yes we can. I want- need some time with just us. I love you Go-chan."  
  
"I love you to Tru-chan. Just promise me one thing okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You will still love me when you open your gift."  
  
"Goten it is from you I know I will love it."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Trunks to the small package from Goten's trembling hands. At first he thought it might be round. But after removing the paper he discovered it to be a tiny red jewelry box.  
  
"Go-chan?" asked Trunks "What is this?"  
  
"Open it and find out."  
  
Trunks had now caught Goten's trembles, and had more trouble opening the box than he would have had if he were not so nervous. He lifted the lid and  
  
"Go-chan I- " But he never got to finish.  
  
"I know we can't you know legally get married but- we could you know in our own hearts. And this is just some thing I wanted- needed to do, and I know it wasn't really thought out because married people live together and how are we going to do that and Trunks please don't hate me." Goten said to his feet.  
  
"I think it's a great idea Goten."  
  
"I knew you would get angry I- wait? What?"  
  
"Here." Trunks said handing Goten his ring and slipping his own on.  
  
"We'll love each other for ever Goten. We'll work out the rest as we go along."  
  
[1] Okay I hated saying that about Goku because he is great and all but- we all know it is true. Don't beat me up! I love him too! *Pins a "Goku's Greatest Fan!" pin on her shirt* 


	13. Truten Twelve

Chapter 12: Interlude- the aftermath. (Dedicated to Evil Cranberry who likes it a whole bunch when I update)  
  
Nothing special happens on the twenty-sixth of December. The trash comes and in normal families you eat leftovers. But in families that contained various alien species- and semi powerful human warriors- the word 'leftovers' did not exists.  
  
Trunks and Goten were planning on taking off in two days time for America. The funny thing was, no one else knew. Trunks was planning on telling his mother a head of time but every one else was just going to get a note.  
  
Goten was very lucky actually that Chi-Chi had not noticed the gold band on his ring finger. Once he had realized that it was there, and that he would to have had some explaining to do if she had seen it, promptly took it off and put it on a chain around his neck.  
  
Trunks on the other hand- whose parents both knew kept his on.  
  
This day was going slowly it was hot, humid, and there was nothing to do. Trunks once again spent the entire morning in the bathroom, and Goten waited patiently to take him back to bed.  
  
"Tru-chan if you don't feel like going on this trip I don't want you to push yourself."  
  
"Goten this is one of the only thing that keeps me going through these mornings. I can't wait. Like I said I need to be alone with you."  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
"Come on. Back to bed."  
  
"No I don't wanna!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Yes. You have to keep your strength up if you are going to be any fun on this trip."  
  
"Well okay. I'll go back to bed if- you come with me."  
  
"And you think that I would have it any other way?"  
  
A/N Way short. But I already wrote the other chapter and I felt like it needed a filler. 


	14. Truten Thirteen Part One

Chapter Thirteen: ~It won't be long before we're all in SNOW~ PART ONE!!!  
  
"Trunks I don't think that I like flying in planes very much." Said Goten with a very sick expression on his face.  
  
"Me either." said Trunks who was looking equally as nauseous. "Maybe we will fly home the normal way back."  
  
"No way. You were sick before the plane! So there is no way in hell that I'm about to let you make a cross ocean journey!"  
  
"So what you are really saying-" Said Trunks with a playful grin. "Is that you don't want to carry me back."  
  
"Yes Trunks that is exactly what I am saying." Said Goten trying his hardest to keep a strait face.  
  
Since Trunks packed every thing they had brought in capsules, they got to skip the baggage claim and walk out the front door to catch a cab. (Since there was no way that Trunks was flying anywhere. He may act tough in front of Goten but he really felt like shit.)  
  
"Trunks!" Gasped Goten. "Trunks it's snowing!"  
  
"Do you like it love?"  
  
"Trunks it's the best present ever!"  
  
"No- I think yours was."  
  
Goten snaked his arms around Trunks' neck and stared at him lovingly for a moment. Noticing his amazing eyes, and amazing mouth. Then he led Trunks into a tender kiss. (Much to the surprise and horror of the other holiday travelers.")  
  
They stood outside kissing in the snow for a while. Until airport security came and broke them apart. Then Trunks summoned a cab and they sped away to the ski resort they were to stay.  
  
Trunks sat very still as Goten snuggled closer as they both starred out the window at the layer of white that covered every thing.  
  
The lodge was only about twenty-five minutes ( away from the airport so there ride ended quickly. It was not until Goten stepped out of the cab that he actually realized bow cold it was.  
  
"Jeez Trunks it's freezing!"  
  
"Yes Goten that's what snow is. Frozen rain."  
  
"Quit being a smart ass Trunks I meant that-"  
  
"It's a bit too cold for comfort? Right?" Goten nodded and shivered. "Don't worry your lovely gift also comes with a complementary winter wardrobe." Then Trunks showed him his belt, which carried his capsules. One clearly displaying the 'GAP' logo.  
  
"Wow Trunks you think of every thing!" Goten said smiling.  
  
A/N Part two comes tomorrow. I already wrote it of course. I just like to make you sweat! Mwahaha! 


	15. Truten Thirteen Part Two

Chapter Thirteen Part Two  
  
***Back at Capsule Corp***  
  
"I know that Goten and Trunks are 'together' Vegeta. I have known all along. I was just waiting for him to tell me on his own. He must think that I am one horrible mother if he thinks that I could ever hate him."  
  
"Good women if you are in acceptance of that then there is some thing else that you must know."  
  
"Well what is it? They are okay aren't they? I mean all I get is some dumb letter saying that he is off to see SNOW--- WITH TRUNKS---- IN VERMONT!!! Why couldn't they just see Santa's Winter Wonderland in the mall? Had to traipse half way across the planet!"  
  
"Believe me women that is the least of your troubles."  
  
"Tell me about it! I have a husband who may or may not CURRENTLY be dead."  
  
"You're going to be a grandparent."  
  
"Oh and Great! I am going to be a gran- What are you talking about Vegeta is- is Videl pregnant again?"  
  
"No. Trunks is."  
  
"Trunks is what."  
  
"Trunks is pregnant."  
  
"That's impossible. Trunks is a man. I mean I know he is- I used to give him and Goten baths * ahem * together when they were little and he had a little-"  
  
"It's not that he is not a man. It's that he is a Saiyin man- who are capable of bearing children."  
  
"They are. Then why did I have to have ours?" Bulma interrupted.  
  
"Well I was originally planning on not telling any one this bit of information. But seeing as how it is going to be very obvious very soon-"  
  
"Wait! My son took his pregnant uhmmm.. Partner off to another country?!"  
  
"Mate. And Trunks doesn't know yet."  
  
"Oh wonderful. This should be fun." Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"It will. He has had morning sickness for about the past week."  
  
"SO he is still in his first trimester?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"No. It's different for us. He will stay pregnant any where from ten to twelve months."  
  
"Ten to twelve months?" Shrieked Bulma and Chi-Chi together.  
  
"The fist two weeks he will have morning sickness and fatigue."  
  
"And then?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"And then he will look like he is five months pregnant."  
  
"What?!" Gasped Chi-Chi.  
  
"Saiyin babies physically develop very quickly. It's the energy the child must acquire. When he has carried the child five months he will grow to look like he is seven months along, and when he is at eight he will look full term. He will carry the child two to four months after that."  
  
"Poor Trunksey-" Bulma croaked out.  
  
(Ohh hehe.. a certain review helped me out with that last line.. Thanks!) 


	16. Truten Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: Getting Weirder ~~~ Warning almost all Dialogue ~~~  
  
It was December 31, Goten and Trunks have had six full days of bliss together. They played in the snow- they 'played' out of the snow (and in bed) They went shopping, to buy more Turtle necks- and then they came back and got in bed. Snuggled in front of the fire. Wait they are men they don't snuggle- they BOND.  
  
They lay barley awake in bed. They should be ringing in the New Year but- where does one go to Party in Vermont? They chose instead to spend the evening together. Okay so they chose to spend all spare time together and alone.  
  
It was nice to be in love with your best friend. They always know you better than you know you. Well most of the time any way------  
  
"Goten were in love. I know I will always love you and were 'married' we NEED to live together."  
  
"I just don't know how we are going to work it out koi."  
  
"We will make it work. What are you scared for Goten. I mean it's like you don't love me any more." Trunks said a little shaky.  
  
"Trunks how can you say that? Man you have been so freaking emotional lately."  
  
"I have not!" Trunks shot back.  
  
"Jeez and I thought I was supposed to be the moody one." Goten mumbled.  
  
"I am not moody!"  
  
"Could have fooled me!"  
  
"Whatever." Trunks said turning over in the bed and facing away from Goten and tugging on the covers.  
  
"Whatever" Goten said pulling the covers back.  
  
They fought over the covers for a while before they both gave up and Trunks pulled Goten into him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was being so--- emotional."  
  
"I'm sorry I called you 'moody' Trunksey."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"I'm right you know."  
  
" About what."  
  
"If this is going to work we're going to need to move in together."  
  
"I know you are. SO- you're the brains of this operation. Figure it out."  
  
"How do you know that I haven't already?"  
  
"Oh you have- have you? Well why don't you enlighten me?"  
  
"Okay. SO I am taking over C.C. right? So we're going to have money we simply get our own place. Now was that so hard?"  
  
"Just one thing Trunks."  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Come on chibi you are going to have to tell her some time."  
  
"Yeah but that some time is not now."  
  
"Pwease."  
  
"Aww Trunks don't do that."  
  
"Fine but it is going to happen."  
  
"I know it is."  
  
"And some day Goten. I want to have children."  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
"Sure it is. They way since is advancing."  
  
"Trunks I want a child not a science experiment."  
  
"I know. Me too. We'll work it out. It's not like were ready to be parents yet any way."  
  
"Yeah at least we don't have to worry about either of us popping babies out."  
  
"Thank God. We might have to limit sex."  
  
That was the last that either spoke before morning.  
  
"Good morning Tru-chan." Goten said getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning Koi."  
  
"How do you feel? You need me to come pull your hair out of your face?"  
  
"No I- actually Goten I feel great!" Trunks said trying to push himself out of bed. There was just um one 'slight' problem though-  
  
"HollyShit." 


	17. Truten Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: "Hol-ly Shit."  
  
"Hol-ly shit!" Trunks gasped pulling off the comforter to reveal a slight bulge that was not completely covered by his pajamas.  
  
"Trunks what's the matter? You- Is that all you?" Goten said looking down at Trunks predicament.  
  
Trunks frantically tired to pull down the top of his flannel pj's but not matter how hard he tired it kept sliding back up over his stomach. Goten rushed to the bed and pushed Trunks' shirt all the way back up so that he could get a better look.  
  
"Tru-chan you-"  
  
"I didn't think that I ate that much on this vacation." Trunks interjected.  
  
"Trunks you look-"  
  
"Fat?"  
  
"PREGNANT."  
  
"Ha!" Trunks said starting to get up. "Come on Goten you know as well as I do that is NOT possible I-" Suddenly Trunks felt dizzy and lost his balance. Goten quickly grabbed him and laid him back down.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because Goten if you have not been completely oblivious for the past week you would KNOW that I am a man."  
  
"But what do you know about Saiyin men anyway."  
  
"Gee I don't know both of out dads happen to be Saiyin men. Why don't we just ask them? Jeez Goten I know for a fact that our mothers had us- not our FATHERS!"  
  
"Yeah but are either of our mothers Saiyin?"  
  
"NO I- Goten I don't even know why we are having this conversation! I obviously just ate to much restaurant food of this vacation and I am gaining weight because I haven't been exercising like I usually do."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how many calories you burn during sex?" No response. "Like six million" Then Goten turned and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Said Trunks trying to get up again.  
  
"Just stay there. I am going to go call your dad."  
  
A slightly pissed off Trunks remained in bed. Not because Goten told him too but because he felt way too sick otherwise. After a moment Goten called into Trunks:  
  
"Trunks pick up the other line."  
  
Trunks picked up the phone on the night table next to the bed. "What?" He asked still pissed.  
  
"Brat you need to get home."  
  
"Why?" Trunks asked defiantly.  
  
"How can you be so blind as to not see what was going on in your own body."  
  
"Dad what are you-"  
  
"Your idiot mate even noticed-"  
  
"Dad that wasn't a very nice thing to say about- Wait WHAT? Dad you don't mean that- I- I can't be. No I just ate to much and didn't-"  
  
"I know what you have been doing since you left. Boy do you have any idea how many carbs you burn when you are having sex?" 


	18. Truten Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: SO Now what?  
  
Trunks and Goten caught the first flight out. The trip back was far quieter than the one there. Goten had no idea how to make this better. He always felt that it was his job to cheer him up- but he couldn't this time so he really was clueless.  
  
At first Goten had thought Trunks was angry with him. But instead Trunks seemed like he had to have him around. It was weird- Goten knew for sure that Trunks would have been furious with him but- he wasn't.  
  
Trunks now snoozed lightly in his lap. He was wearing a pale blue turtleneck and that made his stomach look like protruded out further than it did but brought out his eyes. Goten slid his hand along side Trunks swollen belly and then began to stroke it lovingly.  
  
'I didn't think that we would ever get this chance.' Goten thought. 'I hope that he doesn't hate it too bad."  
  
A/n: Okay this was soo short but. important. Don't worry you get 3 chapters tomorrow. (Yes that's right I said 3!!) I know your counting Cranberry Brains! 


	19. Truten Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen: Maternity Clothes  
  
Trunks and Goten were not very happy that half the Z team was waiting for them at the Gates. When they exited the plan there stood Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Videl.  
  
'Trunks looks like Shit.' Goten thought. 'He looks like he is about to be sick. My poor Angel. And he is so big already- but I still find him sexy as hell.' Goten made a mental note to tell him the last part later. He had picked up several maternity health magazines in the gift shop in the airport before they boarded, and he had read a very important article that said he had to make his pregnant lover feel as sexy as possible. He starred at Trunks as they walked hand and hand out to the waiting group. Hoping that he wouldn't faint he knew that Trunks hated to look weak in front of any one.  
  
Trunks' eyes landed on his mother and then on every one else in the small crowd. He let out a small groan that only Goten could hear.  
  
"Hey guys what are you all doing here?" Goten asked faking a smile.  
  
Every pair of eyes landed on Trunks in his Turtleneck and scrolled down to the part where it looked like he shoved half a basketball under it. "Oh we just came to welcome you home boys." Bulma squeaked out still starring at Trunks belly.  
  
Goten and Trunks glanced at each other before walking threw their families and heading towards the front door. Bulma got a head of them and opened the capsule her favorite SUV was in. Trunks still said nothing. Goten helped him into the vehicle and they sped off. Trunks had now sprawled himself over Goten who was shocked but not disappointed. Trunks was never the one to want to have a bunch of PDA but hey Goten was not going to argue.  
  
Goten moved a piece of lavender out of they way so that he could kiss the inside of Trunks neck. To his surprise this was allowed and Trunks just nuzzled closer to him in return.  
  
'Hmm Trunks is not that bad pregnant.' Goten thought. Then he felt bad when he looked down as his 'husband' and realized he was on the verge of tears. 'I just wish that he didn't always look like he was going to cry, or throw up.'  
  
They stopped by Goten's first. "Wait for me here okay Bulma I just got to get some things of mine." Chi-Chi looked like she was going to argue for a moment. But for once, she bit her tongue. Well she did until they got inside.  
  
"Goten I am not letting you leave this house!"  
  
"What mom you can't be-"  
  
"Listen to me Goten. Trunks is the one who is pregnant. Not you. SO they will have to deal with it. Not us."  
  
"Mom- Trunks is pregnant because of me. It's my child too. AND I WANT MY BABY!"  
  
Goten ran to his room and ran back out slamming the door as hard as he could with out ripping the damned thing off it's hinges. Leaving a very shocked Videl and Gohan behind.  
  
He ran outside and got back in the SUV. "What happened boy?" Vegeta asked. "What ever it was I hope you blew some thing up I felt your energy rise."  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, I can't blow up my mother no matter how much she pissed me off."  
  
"What happened Goten?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it."  
  
They traveled back to C.C. in silence. Trunks resumed the same position he was in before Goten had got out of the car. He rested up against Goten looking at him. He knew some thing was troubling him, and he had a pretty good idea what it was. "Did she hurt you koi?" Trunks asked in a whisper. "Yeah she did love." He whispered back. "She wanted me to leave you, and our baby."  
  
Trunks was in shock. He didn't necessarily like Chi-Chi but she never seemed like a bad parent. he guessed he was wrong. Both his eyes leaked tears at the same time and he rubbed them off on Goten's sweater. Then Goten remembered some thing. "Don't worry love I could never leave you. Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" And for the first time since Trunks had woken up that morning a few days back, he laughed. A real laugh. 'Maybe I will survive this yet.' Trunks thought.  
  
******The next Day*****  
  
Trunks emerged from his bedroom (now their bedroom) wearing yet another bulky sweater, and his favorite pair of jeans.  
  
"ummm Truchan? I was just wondering? How did you get those on?" Goten said motioning to Trunks pants.  
  
"If you laugh at me. I swear to God Goten-" He raised his black sweater to reveal that his pants were neither buttoned or zipped. But were completely open and they were so tight that they stayed on.  
  
Goten couldn't help but laugh. He tried really hard not to it just was so funny looking. He abruptly stopped when he saw Trunks' face though. He really didn't want to hurt is lover's feelings, and he really did think that it was cute. Trunks started to walk away. "I'm sorry koi I swear. You know I didn't mean it. You are just so cute, I'll make it up to you I swear!"  
  
"Oh and how are you going to do that Go-chan?" Trunk said playing around.  
  
'Good' Goten thought. 'He isn't mad.' "I'm going to go to the mall and get you some clothes that fit around your belly."  
  
"I don't think that I feel like going."  
  
"Okay well I am going to do it any way. Does Bulma have a measuring tape?"  
  
"Yeah. Goten just promise me one thing okay? When we find out how big is my waist size is- don't tell me."  
  
"Alright"  
  
Five minutes passed before Goten had to look at the alarmingly large number and lie. "Oh that's not so bad Tru-chan."  
  
"Well what is it then?"  
  
"Umm. You told me not to tell you."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
Goten smiled. "Trunksey we're gonna have a baby! I'm so excited!" Then he kissed his husband goodbye and took off out the door.  
  
*****At The Mall*****  
  
Goten ran quickly through the stores buying things like sweat pants and oversized stretchy athletic wear (leaving room to grow) Then he made a final trip to a real Maternity clothes store. He knew Trunks would be slightly offended if he had to wear women's clothing but he knew that they would get to that point eventually. Besides he needed jeans. Goten bought ten pairs of as manly looking pants he could find. They all had panels of ultra stretchy material where the stomach was.  
  
When it came time to check out he told the women that it was for his sister in law. and then he saw it. The most adorable piece of baby clothing that he had every seen. It was a little blue shirt with boxing gloves on it that says "Daddy's little slugger!" Goten couldn't resist he had to buy it.  
  
*****At Capsule Corp.*****  
  
"Mom." Said Trunks. "I just don't know what I am going to do."  
  
" I know you have a bunch of decisions ahead of you to make."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Abortion?"  
  
"Not an option mom! This is me and Goten you are talking about! OUR baby."  
  
"Good. School?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Watch your language." She said out of habit. But what she really wanted to say was 'you can say that again.'  
  
"Home school I guess." Trunks suggested.  
  
"Great idea. And Goten?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Will he want to home school too?"  
  
"I can't make that decision for him mom. You will have to ask him." Trunks said sadly hoping he would decide to do it too.  
  
"Okay what else." Bulma said thinking out loud.  
  
"Capsule Corp?" Trunks said hopefully. 'Maybe I will get out of it yet!'  
  
"Oh no- you wont get out of it that easy Mister! I ran that company when I was pregnant with you and your sister!"  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Watch your mouth! Your baby had ears you know! We would hate for it to inherit your potty mouth!"  
  
A/N: Waits for response from CRACK berry (2 more chapters up tonight!) 


	20. Truten Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen: Bed  
  
Goten returned home and made Trunks try on every thing. He couldn't believe the size of some of the stuff Goten had bought him and then he was really depressed when he realized that they fit. They were huge and they fit him!  
  
Trunks couldn't stand to look at him self in front of a mirror any more, and that was all he found himself doing. He had always been slightly subconscious of his looks but now it was a million times worse. He had no control over what was happening to his body. And that was scary.  
  
They both ate diner early and headed towards bed. Trunks was tired and Goten hated leaving his side. They both changed into their pajamas and got in bed.  
  
"Tru-chan what are you doing?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Look at what you are doing Koi." Goten was a little upset that Trunks had decided that he needed to be as far away from him in bed as possible.  
  
"What? I can't see why you would want to be that close to me."  
  
"Ought-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trunks. you're being 'emotional' again."  
  
"Goten I-"  
  
"Listen to me love. I want you. I NEED you. This is OUR baby how many times do I have to tell you that? And I am still so attracted to you- now COME HERE." Goten said and pulled Trunks next to him. "That's better."  
  
Trunks finally decided that Goten was not lying to him and let his defenses down. "Oh there is some thing that I want to ask you Go-Chan."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to have to umm home school this last semester of school. Obviously. I mean I don't think that they will be able to fit me in those desks in my next stage and that would be way to much explaining. so I wondered if you were going to go back or stay here with me- I don't want you to feel pressured to do any thing my mom just needs to know your decision so she can make arrangements and-"  
  
"Trunks how can you even ask me some thing like that?"  
  
'Okay here it goes-' Trunks thought. 'This is my senior year and I only get one. I bet that's what he will say and I can't blame him I-'  
  
"Of course I am going to stay with you are you crazy? I will be able to sleep in, I don't have to see my math teacher who I swear is speaking a language that I have never heard, and I get to be with you."  
  
"Oh thank- You have no idea- I mean- You know I just-"  
  
"Trunks you do that a lot, it's so cute."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where you take forever to say nothing."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms. The way they do in romantic movies where every one is supposed to live happily every after. But they still had a while to go before they got to their ending.  
  
A/N OOHH SO NOW LEAF WANTS HER 3 CHAPTERS TOO HUH? Well- what are you gonna give me huh? Lol j/k here's 2. one more and I just gotta type it! (But I would love another fic from you. ) 


	21. Truten Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen: Mom  
  
"Chi-Chi I can't believe you said that to your son."  
  
"Neither can I. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I know I was wrong though. Do you think that Goten will ever forgive me?"  
  
"Sure he will. But they are going through a lot more than we are right now. I mean poor Trunks. He was so not cut out for this."  
  
"Well duh he's a man Bulma and since Vegeta managed to not tell us that guys could get pregnant I am sure that he never thought that it would happen to him."  
  
"Actually that's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh?" Chi-Chi asked her friends in a curious tone.  
  
"Yes. I beat out of Vegeta. And he RAELLY did not want to tell me this mind you. That only the submissive male gets pregnant. Which I happen to know he is not. They must have just been messing around one night."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So it could have just as easily been Goten."  
  
"That's right. And there is no way that we could have kept them from each other. They are soul mates."  
  
"Well at least we are getting grandchildren. Even if this wasn't the way I had planned it. I love Pan and having another little one running around would be nice."  
  
"Yeah if we can survive Trunks being pregnant."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well. Trunks had already started getting moody."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to deal with a PREGNANT SUPER SAIYIN? He is likely to blow some thing up! Oh. I wanted to tell you. Goten decided to home school with Trunks."  
  
"Well at least they are going to finish school. I refuse to have brain dead muscle head sons."  
  
A/N 3 CHAPTERS HA!!! 


	22. Truten Twenty

Chapter Twenty: Not So Good (Nope still don't own DBZ)  
  
Goten and Trunks had been attending home school for the past few weeks and every thing had been going fine. Trunks had started working at Capsule Corp so he was gone several days a week, which Goten hated. He feels useless. there was his love pregnant, and working, and going to school. and what did he do all day? Sit around and worry!  
  
Bulma had given Trunks an exam and every thing seemed to be going fine. This how ever still didn't help to ease Goten's thoughts any. He hated not being able to do any thing. Trunks came home many nights looking exhausted and upset, and all Goten could do was hold him close and tell him that it would all be alright. Which sounded so lame in his own head but it was the only thing that he could come up with. He still continued to tell Trunks he was sexy every day and every night which still made his lover laugh.  
  
One day after Trunks left for work Goten walked to the other end of the house to speak with Vegeta.  
  
"Umm Vegeta I hate to bother you but I need help."  
  
"Obviously. You have know clue what you are doing do you?"  
  
"None what so ever."  
  
"Trunks isn't doing so good."  
  
"Bulma said that he was-"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"He needs your energy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to transfer some of your energy to him."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Do you not know how to do that?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Vegeta took about half any hour to explain how it worked. It really was not that complicated at all but Goten had gone into Son mode and just didn't get it. Actually it was very similar to what Goten had been doing to Trunks every night. The only difference was he had to concentrate harder and give some of his energy to Trunks.  
  
A/N: Okay so it has been brought to my attention that there is another story that ahem appears to be 'strongly similar' to this one written by some one else. well after this one was published. If you like my story, or if you don't and are just for authors rights, please support Truten by notifying that person of the error of their ways. For details like the name of the story and what not check the other reviews for this story. Thanks. Pheno 


	23. Truten TwentyOne

A/N: (Hey it's at the top this time!) Okay guys, thanks for all the support you gave me. It is nice to know that you all care. How ever, the person who wrote "What Ever Lies Beyond This Morning" has apologized. She knows she was wrong. And she posted all this in her story so you can check it out. Either way there will be no wars of any sort.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own Dragon Ball Z. I'm really Akira Toriyama pretending to be a 19 year old insane American female who has no life. Really. *Gives Stupid People Evil Glare* [1]  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Stage Two  
  
Trunks rested his hand across his stomach for a moment until he realized what he was doing. It wasn't likely that he was going to have to defend his unborn child from any outstanding evil forces here but.. You never know with lawyers. He had been doing that a lot lately. Being protective of his baby that took up so much of his life already.  
  
Trunks wore an oversized white-collared suite and women's maternity khaki pants with a Panel which were at least comfortable. This would probably be the last day Trunks could work he was about to Enter Stage Two of his pregnancy and he was already half way through his third term.  
  
It would be any day now that he would grow * sadly * larger. He didn't think that he could take it but he had made all the arrangements with work and he would be running his company from home until the New Year.  
  
Trunks continued to tune out every one else at the meeting as he stared down at his to do list scribbled out on his note pad.  
  
To Do:  
  
1) Pick up house brochures and force Goten to look at them with you.  
  
2) Force Goten to go house hunting with you.  
  
3) Furniture  
  
4) Move Out  
  
5) Still Parents interesting sex positions book to try and find a way to still get laid  
  
Trunks drew an arrow and decided that number five should be at the top of the list.  
  
[1] No I don't own DBZ and CB helped with this disclaimer. I just added words like I said it. but I got her permission first! 


	24. Truten Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two: Sideways [1]  
  
The business day drug by for Trunks. Every minute that passed seemed like and eternity or longer.  
  
And to make matters worse- Trunks hated being pregnant. Wait; scratch that, he didn't hate being pregnant. He hated being- 'fat' it made him feel clumsy and unattractive (which he hated more than being fat) And his stupid ragging hormones! They made him feel- not just moody- but GIRLIE! And Trunks hated feeling 'girlie'.  
  
The only thing remotely interesting that happened on that day for Trunks was lunch. Trunks was starving (duh he was eating for two demi- saiyins and think about how much one of them eats!) He quickly ate his food and then took off down the street- by foot. He walked down to the local conveyance store to pick up house ads and then headed back to his office.  
  
He had been doing that more and more often. Walking places- Partially because Goten absolutely forbade Trunks to even THINK about flying, and partially because he felt so unexercised because he had not been able to fight or train like he usually did given the- obvious.  
  
Thankfully Trunks had no other meetings scheduled for today. Well he was thankful for it until he realized that the lack of things to do only made time pass slower. (If that was at all possible.)  
  
So Trunks spent the day skimming through house ads. He found very few things that looked like the might work. (Picky Picky)  
  
"Maybe it would just be easier to build some thing." Trunks thought aloud. "That's it we will just build some thing. Now I have just got to find the right place."  
  
***Home***  
  
Trunks came home that night with mixed emotions. He was happy with the fact that today was the last day that he had to 'go' to work for a while. He didn't really mind what he did, it was just the simple act of waking up in the morning and leaving the house- leaving Goten that bothered him. So he was glad. no more work until the baby was born, but that was because he was about to get 'bigger'.  
  
'Bigger' was the word Goten made him use as he insisted that he was not fat. But just 'Big' with their child. Trunks knew it was lame, but the fact that Goten loved him that much made him almost believe it himself.  
  
He made his way slowly up the stairs to the second floor. Slowly- to conserve energy-hopefully he would need it later. Trunks opened their bedroom door to find his husband sitting in the middle of their bed- newspapers every where.  
  
"Koi?" Trunks asked slyly leaning against the doorframe. "What exactly is it that you are doing?"  
  
"Um.. Looking through the news paper."  
  
"Oh.. Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Oh. No reason.."  
  
'Oh he is going to play that game Trunks thought. "Well what part of the newspaper are you looking through?"  
  
"Um" Goten bit his lip "The Funnies."  
  
"Oh really? How come I don't see any pictures then."  
  
There was a pause. Goten knew he was caught. He had never been that great of a liar any way and Trunks could always just see right through him.  
  
"Fine." Goten sighed. " I am looking through the want ads."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am going to get a job."  
  
"Um- no you're not."  
  
"Trunks you can't tell me what to do!" Goten said defiantly.  
  
"Goten" Trunks said trying to look as sexy as possible (which really would not have worked on any body but Goten)  
  
"Today was the last day that I have to go to Capsule Corp. Until after the baby is born. We have finished school, and we are finally going to be able to stay together. I wanna spend every day possible with you!"  
  
Goten's heart melted, and then Trunks proceeded to show Goten exactly what he planned to do with all their 'quality time' together.  
  
It started off as a tender kiss, but then they both decided to put more into it. Goten slid the newspapers off the foot of the bed and then pulled Trunks down into his lap. And it wasn't even too awkward.yet. Goten let his hands wander to Trunks' small belly and thought to himself 'I can't wait until it moves!'  
  
"So?" Trunks broke this kiss.  
  
"So what?" Asked Goten a little breathless.  
  
"No job yet then?"  
  
"Okay." Goten sighed in defeat. "After the baby is born."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"Look Goten. I have to work. It is my company. But, I don't want some stranger taking care of our child."  
  
"Oh." Goten thought for a minute. "So you want me to be the stay at home mom?" Goten asked a little upset.  
  
"No I want you to be a stay at home DAD. Please Go-chan, at least promise me that you will think about it?"  
  
"Yes Tru-chan"  
  
"Oh! I spent the day looking at house ads."  
  
"Great! Did you see any thing that you liked?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh." Goten's smile faded. "Okay then."  
  
"Don't worry love it. It actually gave me the best idea!"  
  
Goten's smile returned "What?"  
  
"I want to build a house."  
  
"Not in your condition you don't!"  
  
Trunks chuckled. "No Goten 'I' don't want to build the house. I want to hire some one to build it for us."  
  
"Oh sorry. You know that I am dumb some times."  
  
"You aren't dumb Goten. You are one of the most intelligent people that I know. You always think of the things that every one else seems to miss."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah Goten. And you better not listen to any one who ever tells you other wise."  
  
They embraced again. Kissing. And for the second time it was Trunks who broke it.  
  
"Goten-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you really love me you will find a way to have sex with me. Right now."  
  
[1]Just ponder the tittle of this chapter for a while. ..  
  
A/N: Okay thanks to all of you who were supporting me through my most recent ordeal.. I know that I said she had posted a disclaimer chapter giving me credit for that which is mine, or based off this story. I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I do own the ideas of this story. I may need your help again, if I do not get what I was promised. As for know read and review because I am in a review war and getting beat. what you don't think that Trunks and Goten are the best couple? You think Goku and Vegeta and that other story are better? Well it looks that way. And Cranberry brains if I get on tomorrow and see that you reviewed this last chapter twenty times you will be in big trouble, as I do not want to win by cheating. 


	25. Truten Twenty Three Part One

Chapter Twenty Three (Part One)  
  
The next morning, they awoke nude in each other's arms. Trunks felt like shit, Goten on the other hand was excited about some thing.  
  
"What's with you chibi?"  
  
"Look Trunks!" Goten said sliding the bedding off of Trunks' even larger abdomen. "And it moves too!"  
  
"It wha-" But Trunks was cut off by a tiny kick from his midsection.  
  
"See! Trunks I wanna find out what it is!" Goten's hand continued to stroke Trunks' tight skin. But Trunks just lay there, still in slight shock.  
  
It had moved. The baby 'his' baby had- inside of him. This was too much. He was twice as size as he was yesterday and he didn't even care. . . he didn't even care. 


	26. Truten Twenty Three Part Two

Chapter Twenty Three (Part Two)  
  
Trunks and Goten sat waiting anxiously for Bulma to return. She was bringing home and old colleague of hers who was going to perform and ultrasound on Trunks. They just had to go to his office and pick up some equipment and then she would come back.  
  
Goten took Trunks' hand in his and scooted closer. "Tru-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"WhaDoYouWan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry. What do you want? . . . A boy or a girl?"  
  
"Oh!" Trunks said. "Okay Goten I know that this is going to sound strange- and lame beyond belief but I really don't care. I just want it to. . . You know have ten fingers, ten toes, one tale- because God I would hate to hear my father if it didn't have a tale!"  
  
"I agree Trunks."  
  
"You think that it should have a tale too?"  
  
"No- Yes- I just mean it doesn't matter so long as the baby's okay."  
  
Soon there after the doctor arrived, it didn't take them very long to set up and then- "Well guys it looks like you are going to have a very healthy- baby boy and ohhh, what's that I see? Oh it's just a tale. . . A TALE!" And the doctor was out. Sure Bulma had said that her son was pregnant and if that wasn't weird enough, his baby had a tale! 


	27. Truten Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four: Together Alone  
  
Trunks hired a private contractor to build their house. They decided on a large piece of land in the forest near the house where Goten had grown up.  
  
The house was of course huge. (Apparently if Trunks is going to do some thing then he is going to do it right!) The Nursery was located right next door to the master bedroom. Well- not right next door they didn't want to scar the poor child. The baby's room was done in clouds, since when Goten and Trunks were little they both loved to fly and they assumed that would be some thing that their child would enjoy too.  
  
The month flew by, and soon they were ready to move in.  
  
"I wish that you would stay here until after you have the baby." Bulma pleaded. "It could be any day now."  
  
"Or it could be in another two months mom! This is important. Goten and I need to be out on our own."  
  
"Don't worry Bulma the second Trunks goes into labor I will get him here I swear. I will not leave his side I promise."  
  
"Alright Goten. But you two be careful, oh and Goten don't let him do any thing stupid okay?"  
  
They de-capsulated their favorite red convertible and Goten opened up the passenger side door for Trunks. Usually Trunks would never in a million years even consider allowing Goten to drive his precious vehicle. But seeing as how he no longer fit behind the steering wheel he had no choice.  
  
The movers had taken most every thing to their knew home a few days back. They we're down to a suite case each, which Goten deposited in the trunk.  
  
Trunks had purchased mostly new furniture. He had ordered it off the Internet in his loads of spare time, while he sat around feeling fat. He had decided that he liked decorating, and that Goten had surprisingly good taste.  
  
After leaving Bulma's they decided it was absolutely necessary that they make a pit stop at the grocery store. Goten got out and opened the door for Trunks who didn't move. "I don't think that I am going Go-chan." Trunks said brushing his hand across his stomach.  
  
"Oh come on Trunks. The walking will be good for you and baby and- I refuse to leave you alone."  
  
Trunks sighed and begun pushing himself up out of his seat. "Here love let me help you." Goten said taking Trunks' hand.  
  
The first mistake they made was going to the grocery store before eating. Fortunately for them there is no way that their eyes could be bigger than their stomachs.  
  
Two shopping carts and a couple of hundred dollars later their trip ended and they headed towards their new home.  
  
"Goten what did you get these for?" Trunks said holding up a large bag of mini candy bars once inside their kitchen.  
  
""For the trick-or-treaters." Goten replied.  
  
"What trick-or-treaters? We live out in the middle of no where hun."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Exactly what Goten?" Trunks asked curiously. Seeing as how he could tell his husband was up to some thing. "Why did you buy candy bars for trick-or- treaters that we are not going to have?"  
  
"If we have no trick-or-treaters then we will have all that candy left over."  
  
"Yes. And?"  
  
"And - THEN WE CAN EAT IT!"  
  
Trunks smiled. His lover was absolutely amazing. He always seemed so innocent, but really he was one of the most intriguing people Trunks had ever know. Maybe that's why he loved Goten, no way possible to get bored.  
  
They quickly unpacked all their groceries away in their previously empty cupboards. Trunks begun walking down the hallway towards the first floor living area. But since he had got so much slower, Goten managed to get in front of him.  
  
"I know it's early Tru-chan but- let's go to bed." Goten pleaded and then gave him the puppy dog look.  
  
"No Goten don't give me that look!" Trunks' will was fading. "It won't work this time." Pause. "Goten I'm too. . . PREGNANT to be doing that. . . Right now any way."  
  
"No you're not! But it's okay if you don't want to I would rather just be with you any way." 


	28. Truten Twenty Four Later

Chapter Twenty Four (Later)* Halloween *  
  
Halloween was finally here. . . But Goten was upset because he just couldn't get Trunks in the mood. (For the holiday and not THAT you pervs!)  
  
"No Goten. I REALLY do not feel like dressing up."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten and glared. "Good grief Goten what would this fit in any way?"  
  
"Good point- Wait! I know!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll both go naked!" Trunks rolled his eyes. 'Well at least he is still interested.' Trunks thought. 'It's nice he's still attracted to me.'  
  
Halloween came and went. Of course they had no trick-or-treaters and of course that meant they had to eat all the left over candy (all of it) in fact they were doing just that, in bed, after- 'dressing up' when Trunks came to a very important revelation.  
  
"Goten I can't believe you are giving me this. I REALLY don't need it." Trunks said unwrapping yet another candy bar.  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"No I don't." Trunks said propping himself up in bed looking even rounder. (Still naked of course.)  
  
"Trunks do you think that we will have baby by Thanksgiving?" [1]  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Umm? What?  
  
"Goten, I have been thinking a lot about that recently and-"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I just don't think that he's ready to come out yet- or even any time soon. Thanksgivings' a while away- So I really don't know I just no not YET." 


	29. Truten Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five: * Thanksgiving * [1]  
  
[1] This was the note from the other too. I know that thanksgiving is an American holiday but. so what? I'm the one who is writing this story any way.  
  
Goten and Trunks lay squished together on the living room couch. Well Goten was squished any way.  
  
"How do you feel Tru-Chan?"  
  
"Fat." Trunks sighed, as Goten gave him 'the look'.  
  
"Fine I feel very full and sleepy as hell."  
  
"Mouth!"  
  
"Sorry. I meant heck!" Trunks said to his stomach.  
  
"No baby yet huh."  
  
"No, he just doesn't want out yet I guess."  
  
"Come on little one you better not get that comfortable. Your daddy's big and cute but I really did like his figure before."  
  
Trunks groaned, "See I knew you thought I was fat."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Do so!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Goten you just said-"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
They're bantering lasted for a while longer before both of them drifted off to sleep. Let's hope Trunks rolls over onto his side, so that Goten's whole body doesn't feel numb in the morning.  
  
This day took near eternity to pass. It started around five when Goten had gotten up to start making diner. Trunks felt like shit and Goten told him to go back to bed. But of course he didn't and in addition to that he complained about it the whole time. Lucky for him Goten is so understand. (Or he just wasn't listening because he has either learned to tune him out. Or, was still mostly asleep.)  
  
The day progressed on and they watched the parade on television until the game started- and they Trunks' yelled at the T.V whenever his team did some thing stupid. (Which happened all too often for Goten's ears.)  
  
And finally. it had come to a close. Another holiday here, and then gone.  
  
A/N: Okay this is going to be a long one. Got to feel you in on some things that are going on.  
  
First and Most Important: I um. well I kinda pushed two friends/ reviewers/ fave. Authors into writing some stories for me. They are both Truten.. Read the latest from Leaf and Evil Cranberry they are both really good, and they will both have to update like all the time or else they will suffer the raft of God (me) lol j/k any way I love them both for putting up with spoiled rotten me.  
  
Second: Thanks for supporting me in my review war. Last time I checked I was winning. Keep reviewing though reviewing is one of those things that makes me write faster (actually it usually just puts me in a good mood and that's what does it.. that and more Truten! I'll take either!)  
  
Third: No she has not posted the apology I am almost getting to the point where I don't care. On second thought.. No what's mine is mine. People still think she is doing and great job but she seems to be missing in action.  
  
Forth: Afric (another loyal reviewer) has just begun another great Truten that we should all read and keep pestering her for updates!  
  
Okay enough Rambling- oh- and incase you didn't catch on. I don't own DBZ. 


	30. Truten Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six:* Christmas * EVE  
  
"No Goten I don't want to go and see my mother tomorrow."  
  
"Why not? She wants to see you."  
  
"I know. But Goten-"  
  
"Hmm?" Goten questioned as he raised one eyebrow as he stood arms crossed in front of Trunks (who was sprawled out on the bed looking very uncomfortable.)  
  
"Goten." Trunks began. "I'm going crazy. I want, no NEED him out of me. Now."  
  
"Trunks they can't take the baby your dad says you have to go full term."  
  
"Ugh it has been a year! One year AND ONE DAY EXACTLY! I'm going crazy!"  
  
'He already said that Goten thought.'  
  
Goten sat on the bed and crawled out to Trunks. "I know love. You have no idea how much I wish I could help you. How much I wish it had been me and not you."  
  
"Goten I would never wish this on you."  
  
"But I would never wish it on you either. Now ssh! We don't want our poor child to think that he wasn't wanted."  
  
"Goten when we tell him this story some day- well if I decide to EVER tell him-"  
  
"What do you mean if?"  
  
"Goten- I just don't know if I am. . I mean it is kind of embarrassing and- " Ought-oh Goten was giving him the look again. "Any way what I was saying Goten is that- this conversation about how tuff pregnancy really is, is not going to make our child feel like he was not planned. I mean, he wasn't, we're going to have to tell him."  
  
"No we wont!"  
  
"Goten- love, even if we don't tell him he is going to know that he was an accident. I mean how many planned pregnancy's come from teenagers? Who are still in high school? And are both men? Who didn't even know they could have children?"  
  
Goten stared at the ground. Trunks was of course right. He knew how it looked.  
  
"Don't worry koi." Trunks said sweetly. "Just because we didn't plan him. Doesn't mean that he isn't loved. He's us remember? Come on let's go watch 'White Christmas' You like that one."  
  
Then Trunks let Goten helped him off the bed and they walked down the stairs together. Into the living room- passed their huge Christmas tree (which was of course Goten's doings he loves Christmas Trees!) and onto their favorite couch by the fire.  
  
Another night passed. Let's hope Trunks asked to keep his sanity for Christmas.  
  
A/N:  
  
Don't own white Christmas. In fact- I live so far south that I have never even seen one! Lol Don't own Dragon Ball- ANYTHING (but we have established that right?) 


	31. Truten Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven: Christmas Day  
  
"Goten oh my God!" Trunks gasped, placing one hand on his huge stomach and the other on his heart.  
  
"What?" Goten asked coming towards Trunks. He noticed that he looked horrible. All the color had drained out of his face, and he looked like he was scared out of his mind.  
  
"My sister!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Oh. That. Don't worry she is taken care of. I got her toy store gift certificates, from both of us love."  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
"We got your mother a subscription to 'Scientific Weekly' and your dad we got the entire WWF smack down series on DVD."  
  
"Oh thank God."  
  
"And there is no way I can talk you into going to your parents?" Goten asked moving towards Trunks in his usual seductive 'I have to get Trunks to do some thing that he doesn't want to' way.  
  
"Well maybe there is 'a' way......WAIT what am I thinking... I'm to fat to be thinking about that!"  
  
Goten laughed as Trunks pulled away. "Oh come on- for me?" Goten begged with those huge eyes that Trunks hated because he loved them so much.  
  
"Fine. I give. And that's saying some thing about that look of yours because every time you use it to make me do some thing I don't want to- some thing ALWAYS goes wrong."   
  
"I don't know what you are talking about love."  
  
Trunks gestured down to his stomach. "Oh. That." Goten blushed. "Come on get dressed we're gonna miss diner."  
  
"Jeez Goten I don't get how it is possible for you to eat more than me given the-"  
  
"Oh shut up already. Now come on, I want to get out of here in an hour, and you know how long it takes you to get dressed now."  
  
"You could always help me you know." Trunks said pouting.  
  
"Nope that would just get us in trouble. The only thing that I know how to do is undress you- It would just take you longer to wind up with your clothes on."  
  
**Three Hours Later**  
  
"Are you ready to go yet?" Goten pleaded.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Trunks answered slowly walking down the stairs. It was weird. He was just in some weird funk that he couldn't get out of. He was so tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But Goten was right- he was always right. Trunks had not seen his family in a long time.   
  
"Great I called your mother to let her know that we are on our way."  
  
"Okay. Hey you think we should pick any thing up- or bring some thing, you know?"  
  
"No. I asked her but she said she had every thing she needed to feed an army of aliens if needed. It's just your family after all- besides every thing is closed on Christmas."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Trunks? Are you okay?" Goten asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Come on let's go. I'm starved."  
  
"Ha! Who is the bottomless pit now?!"  
  
"I can't help it. After all it is YOUR child in me!" Trunks laughed. 'Good' Goten thought. 'Maybe he is okay after all.'  
  
***Capsule Corporation***  
  
Goten and Trunks pulled into the drive way at six-thirty. Thirty minutes late- Bulma had promised Goten that they would wait for them before eating because he had not been sure exactly how long it would take Trunks to get ready. According to Goten Trunks had been getting slower and slower. They both hoped this meant that they baby was coming soon seeing as how he was already past due.   
  
When the drove around the bend in front of the house they we're greeted by three members of Trunks' family. An excited looking Bulma- who was bouncing nearly as much as Trunks' sister Bra, and a pissed off Vegeta. He was most likely in a bad mood because his dinner had been delayed half an hour.  
  
"My baby has come home!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Goten I am not getting out of this car." Trunks hissed at Goten as he put it in park.  
"Come on Trunks she is just excited to see you because she misses you. And if you go I will give you a special surprise later." Goten teased.  
  
"Fine." Trunks grumbled pushing open the car door, and with great difficulty pushing himself up out of the seat."  
  
"Ohh Trunks!" Bulma said hugging her son and then stepping back to get a good look.  
  
"Trunksy your huge!" Bra chirped.  
  
"Thanks Bra. I love you too." Trunks added sarcastically.   
  
"Come on let's go inside!" Bulma said trying to heard her group through the front door. "Vegeta help Goten with his packages." He snorted but he did what he was told. (A/N Because Veggie is sooo whipped with love to Evil_Cranberry)  
  
Once inside Goten and Vegeta dropped the presents off at the elegantly decorated Christmas tree before heading off to the kitchen with the others.  
  
"Now it will be just a minute while I get every thing ready and set the table. I didn't know how late you would be so I just kept every thing warm."  
  
"Okay mom. If you will exscuse me I just want to go get some air."  
  
Goten made a move to fallow him but Trunks stopped him. "I will be okay Goten I just need a minute alone." Goten opened his mouth to say some thing but changed his mind and nodded.  
  
Trunks opened the kitchen door and stepped out of kitchen door and headed down the path to the same bench that Goten had proposed on. It looked almost exactly the same. Beautiful white Christmas lights accented it beautifully setting a romantic tone. But Trunks sooo didn't feel romantic.  
  
He slowly sat down and thought 'Man that's getting harder than it use too.'  
  
"Ha! I didn't think that it was possible for some one to have a brat more stubborn than you. Well I guess what goes around, comes around."  
  
"Father. NO offense but what the fuck are you going on about now?"  
  
"That!" Vegeta said pointing at Trunks stomach that looked even larger do to the position that he was sitting in.  
  
Trunks brushed his hand down his over sized button up and sighed. "Dad- I so don't need this right now okay. I didn't even want to come her because I knew that I would have to deal with you."  
"It was just a statement. He'll come when he is ready."  
  
Then Vegeta walked away.  
  
"Well I wish he would hurry the hell up!"  
  
"Who Trunks?" Goten appeared out of thin air... or the kitchen door one or the other.  
  
"Truten."  
  
Goten smiled. Not his usual smile, or the one where he was trying to get his way, just a soft smile that melted Trunks' heart and made him smile back and make room on the bench for Goten to sit.  
  
"I told your mom not to wait for us to open presents."  
  
Trunks just nodded and leaned against Goten for support. "However." Goten added. "I did manage to sneak one gift out."  
  
Trunks smiled. "And what would that be love?" Goten laughed and reached into his jacket pocket to reveal a jewelry box. But it was different than the one that held their rings it was long and slender.   
  
"Oh... what is it?" Trunks asked sitting up and acting like a small child on Christmas morning.   
  
"Why don't you open it and find out?"  
  
Trunks opened the box and let out a little squeak of excitement. Inside he found a plain silver chain with a heart shape locket incrusted with- "That's Truten's birthstone! Well- it will be if he decides to come out soon. If not I think they can fix it."  
  
But it was not the pretty stones or chain that held Trunks' attentions. It was the tiny script that was elegantly written across the front of the locket. "The Story of Truten." Trunks read in a daze. The he snapped it open to reveal a picture of Goten and Trunks taken when they were around five and six.  
  
"Oh Goten."  
  
"Please tell me you like it. I tried really hard I have been thinking about it since August!"  
  
"I love it."  
  
"Thank God." Goten said as he began to breathe normally again.  
  
Goten and Trunks left soon after that. Well that was the goal- really they ended up getting off the bench (and each other) around forty five minutes after that.  
  
The drive home was a little slower than usual- seeing as how Goten was driving with one hand because Trunks had such a tight grip on the other. The listened to boring Christmas music on the local oldies station and by the time they both got home they we're to tired to make it up the stairs so they spent another evening on the coach.  
  
A/N: It's been like forever right? Well this was a pretty long chapter so I hope you can wait a few days (like 3 at the most) for the next part. Oh... heh I am staring a website with a girl whom we all know and love Cranberry Boogers... it's gonna be all TRUTEN all the time baby... Got Truten fiction, or artwork... drop me or Cran a line. I'm begging you... and oh I know I ask a lot but can you please leave a wittle review before you leave? Thanks- much appreciated. 


	32. Truten Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight: And on the Twenty Sixth.  
  
* Before Midnight*  
  
"Goten? Hunny?" Trunks whispered in Goten's ear. "Wake up."  
  
"What? Is it time?! OhDearGOD!"  
  
"No Goten! It's just- my back is killing me and I wanted to know if we could get up and go upstairs to bed?" (A/N and you thought I would so some thing so lame as to make him have the baby on Christmas! Shame on you!)  
  
"Of course." Goten answered sliding out from underneath his husband and rolling off the couch. "Here." He said helping Trunks up.  
  
Goten had to practically carry Trunks upstairs but he didn't mind. He was to excited! He had just been having the most amazing dream before Trunks woke him.  
  
He dreamt that he was holding Truten and rocking him back and forth in the rocking chair they had put in his bedroom. When the small bundle in his arms had fallen asleep he got up to put him into his crib and that was when Trunks showed up. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek-  
  
Okay so Goten knew that there was nothing terribly special about this dream. He had been having dreams with babies in them since they had found out that Trunks' was pregnant but it had just felt so real!  
  
'SOON' he thought. 'Real soon. There is no way that Trunks can go another week like this. His body knows, it almost read.'  
  
**After Midnight**  
  
Goten woke up when he noticed that the space usually occupied by his husband on their bed next to him was empty.  
  
"Tru-chan?" Goten called out getting out of bed and noticing the light on in their bathroom. "Are you alright love?"  
  
No response.  
  
'Some thing is not right here.' Goten thought. 'He hasn't had morning sickness in a couple of months- well maybe the baby is just resting on his bladder or some thing-'  
  
"Trunks? Sweet heart? Come on answer me."  
  
Still no response. Goten pushed open the door to the bathroom. To find a pale and shivering Trunks sitting on the cold floor. "TRUNKS! OH MY GOD!"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten with pleading eyes before lifting up his shirt- exposing his belly and revealing a thick red line of blood just before the surface of the skin all the way up his stomach. 


	33. Truten Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine: Baby (at last)  
  
Faster than Goten had ever moved in his entire life he had his husband in his arms, in the air, and on their way to Capsule Corp. He paused only for a second to grab a blanket to cover Trunks- who had not spoken a word since his quite plea for help.  
  
Goten could barley think strait as the cold wind wiped at his body.  
  
"Damn." He thought. "I should have brought a fucking jacket!" But that thought had only just escaped his mind when he arrived at his destination.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma!" Goten screamed- but still no answer. "Bulma!" He tried again. This time to be met by a sleepy and irritated looking Vegeta.  
  
The prince looked as though he was about to complain about being woken up from his beauty sleep but one good look at his son and he knew this was serious. "Take him in here." He said before taking off down the hallway and showing them to a room with a bed and some medical type stuff laid out on a table to it's side.  
  
"Lay him here. I will be right back."  
  
Vegeta then exited. Goten didn't know where he went- he supposed that he had gone to get Bulma.  
  
Goten laid Trunks down on the bed. Slowly. Very slowly. And every thing seemed to have been okay until Trunks latched himself to Goten's arm. Goten- being as cutely oblivious as he is took a while to realize that the reason why Trunks had done this. But after a minute of trying to find out what was wrong he glanced down the his loves stomach to see a line of blood soaking through the T-shirt Trunks wore.  
  
"Jesus Christ! VEGETA! Get in here!"  
  
"NO need to shout Goten we're here." Bulma said calmly.  
  
What ensued was very bloody. Trunks abdomen was almost completely spilt open but Bulma helped it along with a small knife type object. Then she proceeded to fish around inside him-, which looked VERY painful. But Trunks never once screamed. Goten was sure that if he had been Trunks he would have been screaming his head off.  
  
And about thirty minutes after it had all started- and over a year worth of waitng- "Look at your son Goten- he's perfect."  
  
A/N Okay I know this took more than 3 days and it is really short but you know you all needed the baby to come out so here it is- no this is not the end. not yet any way. I hate when the baby is born the story ends there is always so much more to tell. but truthfully the next chapter will probably be out tomorrow no kidding this time. I swear. but only if you review. I want 200 before I finish this story.or guess what? You don't get the end. I know all of you are reading this so just give me like a one word review so I can be happy all right?! 


	34. Truten Thirty

Chapter Thirty: Home  
  
A day after they were allowed to return home and the whole 'baby' thing was still new to our boys. A week after and they we're still completely clueless. A month after- and not only were they still deathly afraid of changing dirty diapers, but they were both completely exhausted from all their 'little demons' midnight feedings.  
  
Luckily for them- Bulma had started coming over a couple of times a week to help with the baby and make sure that 'her boys' were getting their naps. Usually they were so exhausted they did actually wind up just sleeping-usually. (Naughty naughty boys, the doctor is going to kill you!)  
  
Trunks and Goten now knew that parenting was a hell of a lot different than they thought that it was going to be. Being responsible for some one other than themselves was a completely new concept to them and it was definitely going to take some getting use to. It was definitely weird.  
  
Sure- Trunks had kinda experienced while he was pregnant and all but- on second thought it was completely different. The baby had eaten every thing that had, slept when he had, and was the cause of all of his piss ass moods- but he was on the inside! Sure he kicked but he sure as hell didn't cry! Not that Trunks minded- he understood that was the only way his baby could get across what he needed- but after you hadn't slept in 3 days it's hard to be logical.  
  
***The Next Morning at 3:47am***  
  
"WWWWAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Jesus Christ Goten the boy definitely inherited your lungs."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Nothing dear. I should have known that it was far too early for me to even make an attempt at being funny. Go back to sleep love."  
  
"Right."  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll get him."  
  
"No Trunks let me. You have to go back to work next week so I need to get use to doing it any way."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Goten quickly got up and headed to the nursery.  
  
Goten had Truten in his arms rocking him back and forth. When that didn't work he checked his diaper. Dry. That left only one thing.  
  
"SSSh. It's alright Truten. I'm here. Sssshh come on sweet heart lets go down stairs to the kitchen and get you some dinner kay?" Goten then proceeded to take his son down the hallway and then downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Almost at the kitchen Goten took a moment to admire his gorgeous son. It was so hard to realize that this little angel was part of him. Of course it would have been a little better had he not looked like Trunks clone. He had lavender fuzz in a thick mini mop all over his head- he had the same nose- and blue eyes- but it was still to early to see if he would grow out of it or not. All babies have blue eyes when they are born. 'Maybe they will look more like mine when the gets a little older?' Goten silently hoped.  
  
Once to the kitchen Goten quickly prepared several bottles to please his son's appetite. After they were ready he tested the temperature on his wrist and was about to turn around to give Truten his second feeding of the night when-  
  
"I'll feed him."  
  
"Trunks? What are you doing up? GO BACK TO BED!"  
  
"Nah it's okay. I wanna." Trunks said. Taking the bottle from Goten and picking up Truten and placing him in a perfect cradle in his arms. (Well maybe there is some hope for our boys yet. They might just figure this whole 'baby' thing out.)  
  
"I still think you should go back to bed."  
  
"Nope. I missed you and-'my baby boy' to much."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"When did you get so mushy?"  
  
A/N Well ahem. I am just gonna quit promising that I will update. I will just say that this story will be ending soon. and that the next chapter (which is not the last) will be updated soon. Also. if you just cant get enough Truten. Evil Berry Butt has been writing a story called 'Fuzziness' in which. I happened to have. writtenachapterin.  
  
Check it out! Oh and leave a review because you are not getting and ending. and your 2 special surprised till I get 200 reviews. so all you people who read but don't review. shame on you! 


	35. Truten Thirty One

Chapter Thirty-One: Back to the Future  
  
"Wow that's the truth all right." Truten gasped out. 'Man was that ever.' He thought.  
  
"You okay kiddo?" Truten broke out of his trance and stared at is father who had just asked him a question. "Um Yeah. I just- well you know-"  
  
Goten and Trunks both nodded. They did understand. It was a lot to take in. Some times Trunks' wished that he had never made the decision to keep every thing from his son. Why was it so important any way? But he knew that it really came down too. His pride. His damn pride.  
  
Trunks own father seemed to be most proud of his son when ever he acted that way but Trunks- Trunks was so happy that his own son had not inherited it.  
  
"Okay so now I know every thing except-"  
  
"Except what?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Goten replied. "I think we told you every thing."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten and nodded. They even added some details that could have been left out, as they were not really important to the over all plot- or life story but that Goten added in because he is such a romantic.  
  
"You said I would have found out any way. How come?"  
  
"You'll see." Trunks said before getting up and walking away.  
  
"I don't get it." Goku finally spoke up. Oddly enough he had not said I thing through the entire story."  
  
"What don't you get dad?"  
  
"I STILL DON'T GET HOW TWO MEN HAVE BABIES!"  
  
A/N It's short and it took forever I know I know. I'm a horrible person- but so are you if you read this and then don't review! I don't care if you hate it at least tell me you do!  
  
Oh and don't worry the next chapter goes up tomorrow and it might be the last! Or it might not. 


	36. Truten Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty Two: Epilogue (Or- Oh shit, the end is really the beginning)  
  
It was nearly noon. Goku and Vegeta had been sparing for hours and Goten and Trunks were barricaded in their bedroom by the time Truten awoke. He never was an early riser.  
  
He very sleepily stumbled (not so gracefully) down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator- Nothing. He opened the pantry-nothing. He opened the cabinets- Nothing. He opened the freezer-ICE CUBES!  
  
"DAMN TO MANY PEOPLE WHO EAT LIKE ME ARE STAYING IN MY HOUSE! PAPA!!!!!!!"  
  
No answer. 'That's odd- I am a spoiled brat. Why didn't any one answer me?' Truten pouted- and then took off to find his absent parental units. The first place he though to look was the living areas- when he did not discover them there he knew the next most likely place was "Eureka!" Truten said out loud when he noticed that his parent's bedroom door was closed.  
  
Making no more noise he crept to their door and placed his ear against it (poor boy has walked in on his parents way to many times) This time there was not any odd sounds coming from inside- just talking barley above a whisper.  
  
"Trunks there is no way we are hiding this."  
  
"Look Goten-"  
  
"Love it is simply not possible. He is going to know."  
  
'Damn it I hate it when they talk about me.' Truten thought.  
  
'Just for a little while Goten I-"  
  
"Look Tru-chan. What did you just tell me last night.. You said you wished you had never kept any thing from your son. I believe you used the word regret- and now you are just wanting to add to your list of things you have chosen not to say."  
  
"Goten I-" Truten had enough.  
  
"Okay if my amazing parents know what is best for them they will open this door right now and tell me what the fuck they are talking about!" Truten screamed while banging on the door with a clenched fist.  
  
"Truten if I ever hear that language out of your mouth again I swear!"  
  
"Oh yeah papa! I heard it from dad!"  
  
"Well I can't be angry with him right now." Goten said while opening up the door.  
  
"And why the fuck not?!" But then Truten saw it. His father- sitting on his bed very VERY pregnant."  
  
*******************The Story of Truten Complete!*****************  
  
Teaser! You know I can't really end it there. And I don't have too. Because now that they are having another child there is a whole new slew of adventures.  
  
So whats gonna happen next? Who the heck knows? I am excepting ideas. I do sorta know whats going to happen. As I have been plotting this for some time now. Since like chapter three and you guys know how long ago that was.  
  
What else? I am going to write another Truten that is not going to be a part of this series. I don't know what is going to be about yet- I do have one idea kind of on the back burner but I would prefer not to use it until I get the kinks worked out of it so please- I am taking requests. Leave a review. Let me know. Please?  
  
One more thing- If you like Ronin Warriors or YST I am about to start a fic for them as well. It will be Yaoi. The first part should be up tomorrow night.  
  
~Phenobarbidoll~  
  
The Manic Queen of Depression 


End file.
